Fantasia Credits
Full credits for Fantasia. Walt Disney Presents "Fantasia" with Leopold Stokowski and The Philadelphia Orchestra Narrative Introductions: Deems Taylor Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Story Direction: Joe Grant and Dick Huemer Musical Direction: Edward H. Plumb Musical Film Editor: Stephen Csillag Recording: William E. Garity, C.O. Slyfield and J.N.A. Hawkins "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" Johann Sebastian Bach Direction: Samuel Armstrong Story Development: Lee Blair, Edward Plummer and Phil Dike Art Direction: Robert Cormack Background Paintings: Joe Stahley, John Hench and Nino Carbe Animation Cy Young, Art Palmer, Daniel MacManus, George Rowley, Edwin Aardal, Joshua Meador and Cornett Wood "The Nutcracker Suite" Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky Direction: Samuel Armstrong Story Development: Sylvia Moberly-Holland, Norman Wright, Albert Heath, Bianca Majolie and Graham Heid Character Designs: John Walbridge, Elmer Plummer and Ethel Kulsar Art Direction: Robert Cormack, Al Zinnen, Curtiss D. Perkins, Arthur Byram and Bruce Bushman Background Paintings: John Hench, Ethel Kulsar and Nino Carbe Animation: Art Babbitt, Les Clark, Don Lusk, Cy Young and Robert Stokes "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Paul Dukas Direction: James Algar Story Development: Perce Pearce and Carl Fallberg Art Direction: Tom Codrick, Charles Philippi, Zach Schwartz, Background Paintings: Claude Coats, Stan Spohn, Albert Dempster and Eric Hansen Animation Supervision: Fred Moore and Vladimir Tytla Animation: Les Clark, Riley Thompson, Marvin Woodward, Preston Blair, Edward Love, Ugo D'Orsi, George Rowley and Cornett Wood "Rite of Spring" Igor Stravinsky Direction: Bill Roberts and Paul Satterfield Story Development and Research: William Martin, Leo Thiele, Robert Sterner and John Fraser McLeish Art Direction: McLaren Stewart, Dick Kelsey and John Hubley Background Paintings: Ed Starr, Brice Mack and Edward Levitt Animation Supervision: Wolfgang Reitherman and Joshua Meador Animation: Philip Duncan, John McManus, Paul Busch, Art Palmer, Don Tobin, Edwin Aardal and Paul B. Kossoff Special Camera Effects: Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley "The Pastoral Symphony" Ludwig van Beethoven Direction: Hamilton Luske, Jim Handley and Ford Beebe Story Development: Otto Englander, Webb Smith, Erdman Penner, Joseph Sabo, Bill Peet and George Stallings Character Designs: James Bodrero, John P. Miller and Lorna S. Soderstrom Art Direction: Hugh Hennesy, Kenneth Anderson, J. Gordon Legg, Herbert Ryman, Yale Gracey and Lance Nolley Background Paintings: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, W. Richard Anthony, Arthur Riley, Gerald Nevius and Roy Forkum Animation Supervision: Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Art Babbitt, Oliver M. Johnston Jr. and Don Towsley Animation: Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Jack Bradbury, James Moore, Milt Neil, Bill Justice, John Elliotte, Walt Kelly, Don Lusk, Lynn Karp, Murray McClellan, Robert W. Youngquist and Harry Hamsel "Dance of the Hours" Amilcare Ponchielli Direction: T. Hee and Norm Ferguson Character Designs: Martin Provensen, James Bodrero, Duke Russell and Earl Hurd Art Direction: Kendall O'Connor, Harold Doughty and Ernest Nordli Background Paintings: Albert Dempster and Charles Conner Animation Supervision: Norm Ferguson Animation: John Lounsbery, Howard Swift, Preston Blair, Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Norman Tate, Hicks Lokey, Art Elliott, Grant Simmons, Ray Patterson and Franklin Grundeen "Night on Bald Mountain" Modeste Moussorgsky "Ave Maria" Franz Schubert Direction: Wilfred Jackson Story Development: Campbell Grant, Arthur Heinemann and Phil Dike Art Direction: Kay Nielsen, Terrell Stapp, Charles Payzant and Thor Putnam Background Paintings: Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Robert Storms and W. Richard Anthony Animation Supervision: Vladimir Tytla Animation: John McManus, William N. Shull, Robert W. Carlson, Jr., Lester Novros and Don Patterson Special Animation Effects: Joshua Meador, Miles E. Pike, John F. Reed and Daniel MacManus Special Camera Effects: Gail Papineau and Leonard Pickley Special Lyrics for "Ave Maria": Rachel Field Choral Direction: Charles Henderson Soloist: Julietta Novis The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Credits